


A voice from the past.

by LeFay2020



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFay2020/pseuds/LeFay2020
Summary: The Lullaby in question is youtube.com/watch?v=bZd2kgLZtfA in case you'd like to hear it since it's the song that sparked this whole thing.
Kudos: 2





	A voice from the past.

A small alarm starts on the TARDIS console softly before growing in volume till the consoles screen flipped on and a video started to play

2056 TimeVortex local time.

“Hiiii Professor, Ace here…” She gestured to herself “Obviously.” She smiled a little at the lameness of her own joke and rolled her eyes a little, “Anyway, if you're seeing this video the TARDIS has decided that you needed a.” Ace stopped for a second trying to find the right word to describe what she was trying to say time-line wise “voice from your past to tell you you’re gonna be ‘lright.” she stopped for a moment before the video cut out.

The video flipped back on Ace was slightly older but not by much and it looked as if she’d been in some kind of explosion due to the muck on her face and in her hair “Look, I’m not gonna try to pretend to know what you're going through, and I know or well the TARDIS and I know that you’re too stubborn to reach out for help. Hence the video.” Her face softened “All your friends are here for you, no matter what, all you have to do is ask.” reaching up she made a slight face of disgust as she pulled something sticky out of her hair “Oh god I hope that’s just gum.” the video cuts out.

There wasn’t a picture this time, but the audio came through crystal clear the sound of a door slamming, Aces face coming into the frame as she fooled with the item recording the video till it had been returned to the position it had been in before. Still about the same age as the last video just more agitated. “You always stress that communication is key to working together,” she stopped for a second reigning in her temper “We can’t cover your six if you only tell us a third of the plan.” There was a banging at her door “OH MY GOD BENNY WHAT?!” recording goes black.

The next bit of video both audio and video were choppy. Ace looked like she had been into a big fight and was much younger than the other parts “Pro....the....DIS...made...a camera. Gonna....video...ry.” video cut out but the audio came through “Just want you to remember you can’t save everyone....” static “don’t beat yourself up.”

The video cut back on. Aces room in the background had been cleaned out and most of her stuff was sitting in two bags on the bed. She was sad but still smiling, “I’m leaving the TARDIS, I don’t want to but, I feel it’s in the best interest for thee both of us. You were...” she stopped for a second changing her mind “You are like a father to me. Please stay safe, watch your back and if I find out you’ve gone all sulky and broody on us I will find you...and I will hug you.” she looked down for a minute the sad smile crossing her face once again before reaching up and scratching her eyebrow “There’s a memory I have, and I don’t know if it was a dream or if it was real. You’re singing something but it has to be a dream ‘cause I’m an infant.” she looked up for a second trying to remember the words. 

“For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight  
Well now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'Til your frightened eyes do close  
And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning.”

Ace stopped and looked down for a second “I’ll be uploading these couple of videos to the TARDIS’s databases she’ll know when they’re needed.” taking her hand she touched her fingers to her lips then moved them to the camera as the video went dark.


End file.
